MAX Force: Send your OCs
by ShatteredArmour
Summary: OC applications requested.
1. Sign Up Sheet

This is meant to be set between the end of season one and the start of season two. Mutants are, by and large, still a secret. Magneto is in hiding, Xavier is recruiting the New Mutants and Mystique is hiding as Risty.

In all of this one man decides that if the status quo is left as is either Magneto or someone else will force mutants into a confrontation with mankind that will set relations between normal humans and empowered mutants sour from the start. His name is Richard Maxwell, a wealthy businessman and CEO of Maximum Corp, former student of Charles Xavier and a mutant with the ability to create portals that can take people from one end of the earth to the other.

To this end he is forming his own team and taking a pro-active stance. He will train this team of mutants to be superheroes, to go out and do good, challenge evil, and show the public what good mutants, or as he calls them metahumans, can do. They will be the Metahuman Action Xtreme Force, or MAX Force, based out of Bayville, New York.

There will be only six members of the main team, following TV Tropes formula for a Five Man Band, or Six Man Band in this case. My own character will take The Hero as his position of the Six Man Band in question. I am looking to fill the team out with the following

A capable leader for second in command. Often has offensive based powers. (The Lancer)

An intelligent person, capable with technology and/or science. May have powers that are weaker than other members. (The Smart Guy)

A powerful person who uses with brute force, either physical or otherwise. Does not need to actually BE big. (The Big Guy)

A peacekeeper that balances the rest of the team. Often the most optimistic of the team. May have powers that are often dismissed as weak. (The Chick)

One other character who's powers or abilities will further round out the team. (The Sixth Ranger)

All characters can and will be considered for the Sixth Ranger slot in addition to their preferred role. In addition I will be making it a gender even team, meaning I need two boys and three girls. Characters that do not get in might be used for a cameo or other role.

Character Sheet 

Name:

Codename:

Nickname:

Role: (Lancer, Smart Guy, Big Guy or Chick)

Gender:  
>Age: (14-16)<p>

Place of Birth:

Place of Residence:

Height:

Weight:

Race:

Physical Build: (Girls may or may not include a bra size)

Date of Birth: (Month/Day)

Hair Colour:  
>Hair Length and Style:<p>

Eye Colour:

Jewellery:

Tattoos:

Scars:

Powers: (Give a description of how they work and what limitations and/or weaknesses they have)

Personality:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears: (Optional)

Talents:

Failings:

Casual Outfit 1:

Casual Outfit 2:

Hero Costume: (Brighter tones suggested but not necessary. Also must have a mask and gloves or other means of hiding identity)

Hero Accessories:

Love Interest: (List three, in order from most preferred, second most and third most. If you have no preference, leave this part blank. No character is off limits)

For reference (And my own character) look no further.

Name: Reese Guarder

Codename: Spartan

Role: The Hero

Gender: Male  
>Age: 16<p>

Place of Birth: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Place of Residence: Bayville, New York.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 172lbs

Race: Caucasian

Physical Build: Athletic

Date of Birth: November 8th

Hair Colour: Black  
>Hair Length and Style: Short, neat with bangs framing his face.<p>

Eye Colour: Blue

Jewellery: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Powers: Spartan can create purple energy constructs, such as weapons and tools. They can be rigid or flexible allowing him to create everything from hammers to bows. He cannot, however, create substances that can explode or conduct heat or electricity. He could, in fact, make an AK 47 with a magazine, but cannot create anything like gunpowder. In addition he cannot create energy blasts, or project energy in anything other than constructs. He does not have the skill to make functional armour with his powers, but is working on it.

Personality: Serious, but with a sense of fun and a sarcastic sense of humour. He acts as Richard Maxwell's second in command and is MAX Force's field leader. He is brave, preferring to lead at the front and will not give an order he would not follow himself. He is still learning about leadership, however.

Background: Orphaned when his parents died in a car crash at the age of ten, he was adopted by Richard Maxwell when his powers emerged at thirteen. He was raised since then by him to become the field leader MAX Force would need. Since he was nine he showed interest in pre-gunpowder weapons, mainly melee weaponry.

Likes: Chicken, Classic Rock, First Person Shooters

Dislikes: Seafood, Country Music, Racing Video Games

Fears: Nothing outstanding

Talents: Knowledgeable in most forms of melee weapons ranging from most forms of swords, pole arms, axes, hammers, maces and shields. He is also an accomplished archer and can utilize numerous throwing weapons, and is a capable unarmed combatant. He has been trained for three years in these abilities.

Failings: Mildly stubborn, Poor swimmer, Mathematics

Casual Outfit 1: Red tank top, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, digital watch on his left wrist.

Casual Outfit 2: Black, knee length shorts with blue trim, blue t-shirt with a black image of an eagle on it, brown leather boots.

Hero Costume: Blue body suit made of light Kevlar with a mask that covers everything but the eyes and lower half of his face. Layers of lightweight, brass coloured carbon composite armour plating covers his chest, abs, back, shins, the top of his feet, thighs, forearms, outside of his hand and fingers and upper arms and shoulders. A helmet of the same material is worn on his head with cheek guards.

Hero Accessories: None

Love Interest: Kitty, Amara, Jean


	2. Prologue

Prologue: The Cauldron Boils Over

"You still teach well, my old professor." A man said as he watched a jet in the cold, white arctic take off. "But you must realize what this means..."

He stood at just less than six foot three and maintained a muscular build that even his white snow suit with the fur trim couldn't hide. His face was obscured by the snow goggles over his eyes and the hood hid the rest of his face and head save his strong jaw. His breath hung in the air, the vapour visible as he saw the Blackbird take flight and leave southwards.

"What has it been? Almost fifteen years since I sat at your feet?" He mused to himself as he started to walk towards where the plane once rested. The massive asteroid had been completely demolished by two streams of power cascading upwards and only but moments before had the rocks and debris stopped falling. "But now I have to take control of this situation. I must prevent a war between human and mutant _before _it can start. Magneto will only go into hiding until he's ready to move once again. We must move first..."

He bit his lip at that. He knew that mutants couldn't hide forever. Sooner or later someone would learn of them or expose them to the world, or Magneto would launch an attack and make it seem as if they were all hell bent on conquering humanity. He couldn't blame the man of his fear of humankind, but he wouldn't let him doom one race or the other, or let him destroy the planet in such a war. For almost nine years he had planned for the moment he would take control of mutant/human relations, starting with the word 'mutant'.

God he hoped that Xavier didn't choose that word and he picked it up from someone else. Sure, it was for all purposes what they were, but the word conjured images of green, scaled beasts coming out of a swamp or a deformed and disfigured man who had no empathy, crawling out of a wasteland.

Yeah, that had to go. It was a small thing, but he had public relations to worry about.

Then there was Magneto himself. He had to be stopped and contained before humanity learned of him. His ideology would not be easily changed and he was simply too powerful a being. If he launched his attack, and he knew the man would, humanity would see mutants as demigods with a superiority complex, not as people with abilities that they needed help with. But even if he couldn't find him, he could disrupt him by taking control of the relations of the two races.

Then there was his old teacher, Professor Charles Xavier. He was content to hide and bide his time, training his students in paramilitary tactics. The man could be shrewd however, but if ever discovered, along with all the training equipment he used, fears that he was training an army of super powered beings might erupt.

So the best solution, in his own mind, was at the same time the most risky; introduce mutants, or rather metahumans as he would rename them upon introduction, to humanity before anyone else could.

It was risky, but if he could control the first impressions humans had of them then he could make sure the war was not one of aggression but of public relations. He could make them out to be a minority, like they actually were, much like the Jews. He could paint themselves to be as human as humans were; functionally good with flaws.

He had over the past three years recruited a team of six metahuman youths, along with needed support, who would be the ones waging this war. But exposing them directly wouldn't work; it would give any foes they had, Magneto especially, something to attack. He had to obscure their identities and expose them another way; as superheroes.

The idea sounded ludicrous when he first brainstormed it. But as other ideas and plans were tossed aside as unworkable he found that this one, this one plan, had merit. He could try and capture people's hearts and imaginations with this, with a team of superheroes who went out and fought the good fight. A group who righted wrongs, and defeated villains, saved lives and stood for justice. It would be a hard sell to the public, but he was sure he could do it.

For three years he had trained the first member of this team, Reese Guarder, alias Spartan, to lead this team and take them through the hard battles. The other five members he had assembled just over a half year ago, training each of them to use their powers, abilities, and how to fight for the side of good. Reese was ready, but he wanted another six months to finish the rest of the team's training. As it was he didn't know if they were prepared for what they would or could face.

He stepped up to a small frozen pond, created by the two powered beings. He knew one was Scott Summers; he had kept tabs on Xavier since they parted after all, but the other one was a mystery. He looked around at the boulders and debris that had fallen onto the field of white around him. "It does not matter if they are ready or not." He eventually said with a sigh, kneeling down as he pulled a laminated business card from his pocket.

The card was white on the back side and on the front was a blue normally associated with sapphires. The bulk of one face of it was covered with the word 'MAX' in large golden, rectangular letters with lines making the top of the letters look slightly thinner than the bottom. A stripe, the same rectangular gold, underlined the word. In the same font the word 'FORCE', in ruby red and half the size of 'MAX' was set right on top of the line. Lastly under 'FORCE' in smaller white letters was the phrase 'METAHUMAN ACTION XTREME'. He set the card on the frozen pond before stepping back off of it. "Magneto... You forced my hand. God help me if they are not ready." He said as he held a hand out.

As if summoned by the gesture a flat vortex appeared before him like a door. He strode through it, vanishing from the arctic and reappearing in an office in downtown Bayville. It was furnished with oak chairs and shelves, a large matching desk, stained a dark tone in the back near a wall spanning window, a label reading 'Richard Maxwell, CEO' on the front of it. He walked over to the desk, pressing a button on a machine. "Parson."

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell?" A cultured voice answered as the Richard stripped off the snow suit, tossing it aside and finally baring his handsome face with strong features and short brown hair that hung down no further than an inch over his forehead.

"Tell the team to meet me in the war room at four. I have an announcement to make." Richard replied, seating himself at the desk.

"Yes sir. I shall have them ready, as well as some refreshments."

"Thank you Parson." He said as he pressed the button again before leaning back into his seat. "I hope we're ready for this..."


	3. Update

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has submitted OCs thus far. And yes, I have looked all of them over.

OC submissions are not yet closed, but I have a few picks that I already like. I would, however, like a larger selection pool before I make a final choice. I would, in particular, like to see at least two more female lancers, just for variety to choose from.

No, I don't need a female lancer, I'd just like a couple more choices for one.

Beyond that, submissions won't be closed until tomorrow at the latest.


	4. The Chosen

Well, I'm done with choosing the characters. There was a good selection, some I felt that were overpowered or underpowered, and some that I nearly considered adding, namely cullenflower's Camille Morgan Bryce and lordoftoast's Lyle Griffiths, both of which I hope to add as cameos and maybe even regulars. Even so, with all the choices available I decided on this team for MAX Force.

The Hero: Reese Guarder, Spartan. My own OC. Love Interest: Kitty

The Lancer: Avalon 'Ava' Brontw, Tempest. Made by Ember Ice. Love Interest: Bobby

The Big Guy: Alex Rogers, Dynamo. Made by A-Rog. Love Interest: Cassandra

The Smart Girl: Cassandra Blake, Electra. Made by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen. Love Interest: Alex Rogers

The Chick: Reina Chauntelle, Blondie. Made by BitchAmI. Love Interest: Kurt

The Sixth Ranger: Conrad Wolfe, Shadow. Made by Blue-Red-Ninja. Jean

I'll adapt their powers, costumes and background as needed to fit in the style and tone of the story. I'll write the first chapter when I can. It will be a separate entry entitled MAX Force: Metahuman Action Xtreme. Feel free to make any requests or additions to your characters.

To everyone who didn't get their characters picked, thanks for all the work you put into them. Hopefully there will be another story for them to jump in on.


End file.
